


All the things he said.

by evaklark



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Physical Abuse, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaklark/pseuds/evaklark
Summary: Mini tries to save Franky... even if she doesn't want to be saved.Mini teams up with Nick that time Nick tries to help Franky.Check notes and tags for trigger warnings.





	All the things he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Physical and emotional abuse. References to addiction.

The initial fun ‘ _fuck it_ ’ feeling had dissipated. It was good for a while; happy almost. Franky didn't feel guilty constantly. It was just her and Luke against everyone. Nobody understood how and why they were so invincible but they marvelled at their brilliant way of life.

That's what Luke told her anyway.

Bloodied hands seized greasy, bedraggled hair; Hair that matched her dainty red dress. A distinct blonde haired girl shouting her name in defeat as Franky was jostled into his car like a lamb to the slaughter.

Was this fun? Franky wasn't so sure anymore. The glint of madness in Luke's eye disturbed her more now than anything. What scared her most was that she had slowly become like him .Always laughing at other people's pain, revelling in it. Franky was sure that when she would look in the mirror next her face would contort into his. She glanced in the mirror and worried eyes appeared to glare back. She continued looking back just to make sure. It became a ritual, staring into the car's side mirror over and over. . Desperately trying to convince herself that she was still Franky Fitzgerald. Franky badass. She felt like nothing but a broken entity. She was just there for somebody to use and then to discard of.

Is this what Matty felt like when she had left him in the dust? Karmas a bitch I guess. She deserved every bit of this, she had her chance to get out of everything and she threw it away without a thought.

Nick and Mini had followed Franky that day; they watched her enter the shady, dimly lit building with Luke.

"Nick, you do realize how fucking creepy this is don't you?" Mini snapped, concealing her fear as sheer disgust. Nick didn't even look at her, causing her to become even more uneasy.

"Franky might not know it yet but she needs us" Nick replied calmly "She needs our help"

Mini would usually object to anything that came out of Nick's mouth. However, he seemed so determined that Mini couldn't dare question why they were doing this. It would be worth it if Nick blew a fuse and beat up that twat; so she stayed. They waited in silence for a few minutes, Mini becoming extremely agitated.

"So are we actually going to do something or?" Mini muttered, not expecting him to slap his knees and march to the stairs. Mini looked around frantically before uttering a quick 'shit' and following him.

The inside of the place was grim. Harsh lights above battered snooker tables. Men with arrogant grins exchanging vulgar jokes. The stench of the place was abhorrent. A mixture of smoke and shitty beer. Some were laughing and some seemed trapped in despair. But they were all here for just one thing. To forget. Whether it was by gambling, drinking, fucking, anything to take the edge of whatever monstrosities lay in their lives. In the centre of it all was Franky, smiling deviously as everybody around her cheered. Perhaps Franky was taking the edge of these peoples troubles, helping them forget. Mini considered this as she and Nick lingered at the doorway. Franky was indeed highly addictive, the way she thought about things, the way her eyes pierced through your skin; like she knows your deepest fears and darkest secrets.

_Stop being so gay Mini._

She couldn't help but be envious as Luke slipped an arm around her slim waist, whispering something in her ear. Mini noticed how she tensed up for just a split second. It was enough time to realize one thing. Franky was scared of Luke. Alarm bells went off in Mini's head. _Why?_ She was interrupted from her thoughts as a group of seemingly angry men pushed past her and Nick.

"You ready to get fucked up!" One man shouted as he raised a bat at Luke.  
Franky looked fearful for a moment and then she smiled to herself as Luke turned to face them. Franky was watching him expectantly, as the whole room went still, excited to see what he would do next. When Luke moved the rest of them did as well, like a pack of starving wolves. Mini didn't expect Franky to cower but she didn't expect her to join the fight as confidently as she did. Kicking, punching… even biting. Despite her agility, she was pushed down to the floor abruptly. Nick snapped into action.

"Stay here"

Mini wanted to say something to protest this but she didn't know what to say, or how to say it. So for some unknown reason, she did what Nick told her to do. Nick picked Franky up from behind, who desperately thrashed about to try and get out of his firm grip. As Nick got closer he nodded at Mini, who opened the door to get out of there.  
When they got outside was when Franky started screaming. She didn't stop wriggling, making it extremely challenging to get down the stairs. Mini had never seen her in such a state, her cries growling increasingly animalistic. She wanted nothing more than to just hug her tight and just stop all the shit going on but she knew she couldn't. Franky wasn't the wide-eyed deer she fell for a year ago. The Franky who was vulnerable. The Franky who wanted nothing but love. Franky was a ravenous predator, untamed and unforgiving. Mini wasn’t so sure if she and Nick could help at all.

Franky broke free from Nick’s clutches. She began to roar odious things at him, obviously not knowing that Mini was trailing behind him. Her eyes flickered to her briefly: She was ready for the inevitable sting of Franky’s words. Instead, she began howling hysterically, putting her hand to her mouth. Nick looked back at Mini in confusion.

“Mini?” Franky asked, still laughing “why the fuck are you here?”

Franky waited for a reply, raising her eyebrows impatiently. Mini struggled to find an answer. Why _was_ she here?

“We came to-“ she croaked out nervously “to rescue you”

“I don’t need fucking saving!” Franky shouted, coming up to Mini’s face. Mini turned her face away. She hated seeing Franky like this.

“At least fucking look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Franky carried on “You’re fucking pathetic.”

Mini swallowed down tears. _Do not cry. Do not cry._ Franky was absolutely right. She was pathetic.

“Franky just come with us ple..” Nick tried to say but failed. Luke had trapped Nick against the damp brick wall of the building. Franky just grinned unfazed, blood still running from her head. Luke laughed and said something about ‘hit and run’s brother’ but Mini couldn’t figure it out. All she could hear was the persistent giggling of Franky in the background and her own heartbeat. She struggled to breathe as Luke continued to beat Nick, who now on the floor in agony. He was spitting dark red blood with his hands up in surrender, on the verge of passing out.

_Do something._

“Get the fuck off him you piece of shit!” Mini cried, as she pulled Luke away from Nick. He grabbed her wrist and neck strongly, making her gasp for air.

Franky stopped laughing.

“Hello again,” Luke hissed close to her ear. Mini cringed and tried to get away from the smell of his vile breathe that spat blood and saliva near her face. In answer to that Luke tightened his grip. Stop crying. “Isn’t she pretty Franks?”  
Mini stared at Franky pleadingly, begging silently for her to do something. Scanning her jumbled mind, Franky attempted to come up with some idea to stop this. Anything.

She did the one thing she felt like she could do.  
“Luke come on,” staring him down intensely “She’s just a random right?”  
At that, he loosened his grip hesitantly. Mini broke her arm free and crouched down by Nick, who seemed to be conscious but struggling to comprehend what the hell was going on. Mini looked up again to Luke and Franky kissing, Franky obviously trying to divert Luke’s attention. Mini looked down as quickly as she looked up, she couldn’t watch this.

“Let’s go Franks,” Luke said casually, strolling off as if he was expecting her to follow him like nothing but an obedient dog. When he came to the realisation that she was not by his side he looked around at her. She was in a fighting stance; right by Nick like a German Sheppard protecting her loyal owners. Luke raised his eyebrows in question, tapping his foot on the soggy ground to summon her. There was a moment of silence as Franky looked at Luke and then back at Nick and Mini. She couldn’t forget her place in the pack, so she went. Mini immediately bolted up and shouted her name repeatedly, pleading for her to come back.

Luke wrapped an arm around her neck like a leash and forcefully took her with him. As Franky looked back as if to say ‘Sorry’, Mini finally understood. Franky was more vulnerable than ever because she didn’t want to be saved. She didn’t think she deserved it.

“Fuck Mini I’m sorry,” Nick groaned as he tried to haul himself up. Mini scrambled to help him, murmuring a quick “its okay” before heading off to make sure he got home without breaking anything else. Nothing could erase the look that Franky gave her as she left, it was ingrained in her mind.

This cloudy day had somehow gotten even darker as Luke drove through the night recklessly, Franky cowering in a corner. She could tell he was on the verge of a meltdown so she didn’t dare say anything. It was impossible to defuse the bomb ticking in his mind.

_It was fucking obvious that Matty had to call her right when Luke was about to explode._

They both jumped at the ringtone. Franky looked at her screen and considered not picking up but then Matty would just call again and again. So she put the phone to her ear, listening to Matty ramble about coming to Morocco. He misses her. It’s not too late for them to run away together. They were always perfect for each other; All that soppy bullshit.

“I’m not coming with you,” Was all Franky replied with, voice cold and bored.

Matty carried on ranting, oblivious to the fact that he was just infuriating Luke the more he spoke. Like a sixth sense, Franky could feel Luke tense up beside her. She glanced at him, scoffed and put a hand on his knee, attempting to turn this situation into a joking matter. At that Luke blew up, shouted a loud _fucking hell_ and snatched Franky’s phone from her, he ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. Franky sat there in shock, knowing already not to show it on her face.

_This is fun. This is fun. This is fun._

She felt like laughing at this weak attempt to reassure herself. She didn’t, knowing that if she started laughing she would most likely begin to cry and never be able to stop. Luke hated crying, she had learned that not long ago. His slap still felt like a fresh sting across her face. Franky knew deep down that what Luke did to her wasn’t right. She should have left and never come back. However, Luke made Franky feel invincible, that nobody else mattered. It was just him and her because nobody else got it.

Or that’s what he told her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope that was okay.  
> Just saying that I do not in any way ship Luke and Franky. If you do please get off here, I do not support abusive relationships :)


End file.
